Yes
by Sleep Where It's Quiet
Summary: One-shot. Magnus Bane hosts a party, and it certainly will be a night to remember. Malec moments, Clace moments, slight Sizzy moments. Rated K plus because... not very much T material. I do not own cover.


(Isabelle's PoV)

"What are we supposed to wear again?" Clary's voice echoes from my closet. I snag the invitation to Magnus's party from my bed. "Black and white."

"Darn because your whole closet is black and white. You'll have nothing to wear. Neither will I, because I'm borrowing a dress. All mine get destroyed in demon attacks."

"I'm sure Jace destroys his fair share of your dresses."

Clary sticks her tongue out and snatches a dress. "None of your shoes will fit me, so I'm wearing my converse." I nod. After Clary disappears into the bathroom, I pull on my own dress, choosing a silver pair of flats. I don't want to be taller than Simon.

I think of Alec and Magnus, and how happy they are. Clary thinks they're going to get married. I think they're going to move in together.

Then Simon appears in my mind. Today we had a lazy day, watching movies until I kicked him out so he could get ready for the party.

Clary knocks on my door. "Ready?"

"Let's go," I say, and we catch an elevator down to the first floor of the Institute. The doors open, and we step out.

-o0O0o-

(Simon's PoV)

When Izzy comes out of the elevator, I gasp audibly. She, as usual, looks amazing in a black dress that hugs her body and falls down to her feet. I honestly wouldn't care if she wore the sweatpants and tee shirt she'd been wearing earlier; she looks amazing either way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jace's eyes rake over Clary's body. Clary smiles as Jace sweeps her in for a dramatic, exaggerated kiss.

Typical Jace.

When Isabelle reaches me, I hug her tight. "You look beautiful," I whisper in her ear. She kisses my cheek and pulls back, smiling. She gives me a quick onceover, and then says, "You look great."

I offer my arm. "To Magnus's?" Izzy nods, and on our way out of the Institute, she tugs on Clary's hair.

Clary pulls back from Jace, her cheeks flushed. "We going?" I nod helpfully.

Izzy and I leave Jace and Clary behind as we walk outside and hail a cab to Magnus's apartment.

-o0O0o-

(Alec's PoV)

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I call. Magnus doesn't answer. He's probably setting out more food. Opening the door, I see that it's the whole group: Jace and Clary, Simon and Izzy, and Maia and Jordan.

"Hey, guys, come in," I say, and everyone enters the apartment. Simon and Isabelle go to the couch and start talking, Jace and Clary stand against the wall and start talking in hushed voices, and Maia and Jordan go to the kitchen.

Magnus comes out of the bedroom. "Hey there," he says, hugging me from behind. "Are you happy?"

I say, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

-o0O0o-

(Clary's PoV)

Jace pulls me away from the wall, and sweeps me into his arms. We start to dance. My heart pounds in my chest, and I'm sure he can feel it. Jace smiles. "Nervous, are you?"

He kisses me deeply. With great effort, I pull away. "_Jace_. Not. Here. Later." Jace winks at me. "Later it is, then."

We continue dancing. I feel Jace's heart against mine. No one's heart could ever beat like Jace's. Jordan and Maia soon join us in dancing, and then Simon and Isabelle.

I'm happy for Simon. I really am. He and Isabelle are perfect for each other. And Simon seems really happy. Izzy does too.

Maia and Jordan, they're happy together too, as anyone can see. They're always together. Literally, always.

And now, Magnus and Alec. I don't know why Isabelle thinks they're only moving in. they're obviously going to get married. She and I have a bet. The winner gets $20 and gets to order the loser something totally disgusting at Taki's.

Jace snaps me back to reality by kissing me, deeply. "Jace," I murmur against his mouth. "We said _later_." But Jace keeps up with it. My heart beats hard again. "Or now," I say.

-o0O0o-

(Jace's PoV)

"Or now," Clary says. I can feel her heart beat through her dress. She looks beautiful. The dress is floor length on her, and makes her look like a queen. But tough. She's a Shadowhunter queen.

We dance for what seems like hours, but also feels like only seconds. All I see is Clary: Clary in her dress, Clary's green eyes, Clary's bright red hair, Clary's smile after I kiss her.

"I love you," Clary says. "I love you too," I tell her.

We continue dancing. Then we eat little tiny cookies shaped like flowers. After my second one (and Clary's first), the light in the room seems different. More golden. But I see Clary and my vision tunnels.

I kiss her. "Clary…" I whisper.

"Jace," she says. "Jace. Jace. Jace." Just my name over and over again. And I say her name over and over again.

Because it's just Clary and me in this world. "Clary," I say against her lips. "I want to. But Magnus is coming over here to tap you on the back. So I think we better stop."

-o0O0o-

(Magnus' PoV)

Jace and Clary break apart before I can get over there, so I turn around and stand on a chair. Chairman Meow jumps off the chiar next to it with an indignant yowl.

"Scram," I say. "Alright, everybody! I have an announcement." Jace and Clary turn to look at me. Maia and Jordan emerge from the kitchen with flushed faces. Seamus- I mean Simon- and Isabelle get up off the couch, their hands twined together. Alec stands beneath my chair, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

Of course he's confused. He has no idea what I'm about to do.

"Everybody! Shadowhunters, werewolves, vampires/Daylighters. I have something to say. There is someone here. Someone very special. Someone who I love more than anything in this world. And I want to spend the rest of my life with this person. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day."

Isabelle lets out a little squeal. She claps a hand over her mouth, and I see Sherlock- Simon- look at her and squeeze her hand.

I get down off the chair. And on to one knee before Alec. "So, Alexander Lightwood. Would you doing the absolute honor-"

My voice cracks. Alec looks shocked. I reach into my pocket and pull out a box covered in glitter. "Alexander Lightwood, would you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

Isabelle gasps and claps her hands. Simon is smiling. Clary is jumping up and down. Maia and Jordan are holding hands and grinning. Jace has a small smile on his face.

But that's all foggy. All I see now is Alec. He swallows audibly. "Magnus, I-" His voice cracks and he blinks several times.

"Yes."


End file.
